N'en doute jamais
by LAuriane4
Summary: Spoiler saison 3/ Le son de la gifle résonna dans l'auditorium. Puis le silence régna. Tout le monde regardait Santana avec un mélange de choc et d'incompréhension. Brittana 3x06/3x07


Alors ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Glee, donc je ne suis pas sûre du résultat.

One Shot qui se situe juste après l'épisode "Mash-Off" . C'est un peu ce qu'il se passe entre le 3x06 et le 3x07 même si je ne pense pas que ça colle complètement avec le 3x07.

Bonne lecture :)_  
_

* * *

_Not just the school, you idiot ! Everyone !_

_What are you talking... [slap]_

Le son de la gifle résonna dans l'auditorium. Puis le silence régna. Tout le monde regardait Santana avec un mélange de choc et d'incompréhension. Pendant une seconde ce fut comme si le temps était suspendu. Finn fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

« Qu'est-ce que... » dit-il

« Tu n'avais pas le droit...» le coupa Santana d'une voix tremblante « Dire ça tout haut dans les couloirs bondés du lycée »

« Santana, tout le lycée le sait. Et je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que tout le monde va être au courant »

Finn ne savait pas comment réagir. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se faire gifler à nouveau mais il ne savait absolument pas de quoi Santana parlait.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit !» dit Santana avec plus de force « Je sais...je sais que j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer ces derniers jours mais ce que tu as fait dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Et mêler Brittany à tout ça...»

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un tel murmure que les autres ne faillir pas entendre. Si les autres élèves étaient jusqu'ici dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, cette dernière phrase les éclaira un peu plus sur la nature du conflit.

« C'est de ta faute...tu n'avais pas le droit » dit-elle une dernière fois en étouffant un sanglot avant de sortir en courant de l'auditorium.

Le silence régna une fois de plus dans l'auditorium. Personne n'osait parler beaucoup si ce n'est tous les élèves présents ne connaissaient pas les détails du problème et ,qui était le seul au courant de tout se trouvait complètement démuni face à cette situation. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu Santana aussi bouleversée avant aujourd'hui et se doutait qu'elle ne voudrait probablement parler à personne. A part peut-être...

«Je...» Brittany qui jusqu'ici était restée immobile et silencieuse commença à parler mais ne finit pas sa phrase avant de sortir de la salle elle aussi à la recherche de Santana.

* * *

« Santana !» cria Brittany en sortant de la salle oubliant complètement que des cours avaient lieu.

Elle regarda dans le couloir mais ne vit personne. Elle essaya de penser ou est-ce que Santana aurait pu aller. Les toilettes ? Non trop de risques que quelqu'un y aille aussi et la voit. Les vestiaires des Cheerios ? Non elle pourrait croiser Sue. La salle de la chorale ? Mais oui bien sûr. Santana a elle même avoué qu'elle aimait le Glee Club et aucun élève n'irait dans cette salle. C'est à peine si ils en connaissaient l'existence.

C'est ainsi que Brittany se dirigea vers la salle de musique et lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots venant de la pièce elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Brittany ouvrit la porte et entra tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle vit alors Santana assise sur une des chaises, la tête dans ses mains, en train de pleurer sans pouvoir se calmer. Cette vision de sa petite amie lui brisa le cœur. Si Brittany détestait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était stupide, elle détestait encore plus voir les gens qu'elle aimait dans cet état. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise voisine de celle de Santana.

«Hey » dit la blonde en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'hispanique.

Cette dernière releva la tête, non pas par surprise mais pour plonger son regard dans celui de Brittany et y trouver du réconfort.

« San, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Santana resta silencieuse.

« Tu reviens du bureau de Sue en ayant visiblement pleuré, tu m'adresses à peine la parole et ensuite tu gifles Finn...Je n'aime pas quand tu ne me parles pas, surtout quand tu es triste. Tu sais que ça me rend triste comme un panda » continua Brittany

« Je suis désolée » murmura Santana.

Si il y a bien une chose que Santana détestait c'était de rendre Brittany triste. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, y compris le fait qu'elle avait insulté Finn après avoir dit qu'elle ne le ferait plus. Elle inspira un bon coup.

« Il y deux jours, je suis allée trouver Finn dans le couloir, j'ai commencé à m'excuser mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour l'insulter une fois de plus » commença-t-elle.

« Mais tu avais dit... »

« Je sais, je suis désolée » dit Santana en interrompant la blonde « Au moment où je m'éloignais, Finn me cria que je devrais juste sortir du placard » continua-t-elle

« Quel placard ? » demanda Brittany confuse ce à quoi Santana ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est une expression pour dire que tu annonces à tout le monde que tu es...tu sais...homosexuel » expliqua Santana « Il y avait des gens dans le couloir, et certains ont entendu. L'une d'entre elle est la nièce de Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazar, un des candidats pour le Congrès. Elle l'a répété à son oncle et il a utilisé cette information dans une pub promotionnelle contre Sue. La vidéo va passer à la télévision... » finit-elle d'expliquer une larme se frayant un chemin le long de sa joue.

« C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tout le monde allait savoir.»

Santana acquiesça.

« Ça va aller » dit Brittany avant de rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Santana et de passer un bras autour de cette dernière qui n'opposa pas de résistance et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Brittany. Elles restèrent comme cela pendant quelques minutes, Brittany caressant doucement les cheveux de la brune.

« Quand j'ai vu Finn murmurer quelque chose à Rachel...J'étais tellement en colère, c'est parti tout seul. Et je sais qu'il dit très sûrement la vérité et qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il à causé. Je n'aurais probablement pas dû le gifler » dit Santana

Brittany se contenta d'écouter ce que Santana avait à dire, la laissant exprimer ses sentiments librement sachant qu'elle en avait besoin. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela d'une chose que Santana avait dit dans l'auditorium _'Et mêler Brittany à tout ça...'_

« San ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout à l'heure quand tu as dit à Finn qu'il m'avait mêlé à tout ça ? »

Brittany sentit sa petite amie se crisper à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche. Santana quant à elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à Brittany, que cela ne causerait que plus de mal encore. Elle releva la tête et regarda la blonde.

« Il y a deux jours, il m'a aussi dit que la seule raison pour laquelle je démolissais les autres c'était parce que moi-même je me détruisais car je n'étais pas capable d'admettre à tout le monde que je suis amoureuse de toi...» commença-t-elle

« C'est bien ce que tu m'avais avoué l'année dernière, non ?» demanda Brittany

«Oui et sur ce point il a raison. Mais il a aussi que j'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas en retour. » finit Santana dans un murmure et en baissant le regard.

« Santana...» dit Brittany en resserrant son étreinte « San, regarde moi s'il te plaît »

L'hispanique s'exécuta ne pouvant rien refuser à Brittany.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.» dit la blonde

« Je sais mais pendant une seconde ce que Finn a dit m'a fait douté. Je veux dire je t'ai repoussé et je t'ai blessé plus d'une fois, ce serait logique que tu ne m'aimes pas.»

« C'est vrai mais je connais la raison pour laquelle tu agissais comme ça avec moi et même si ça n'excuse pas tout, je t'aime. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ma petite amie Santana et j'en suis fière. Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours avec toi. Je suis amoureuse de toi San. N'en doute jamais » dit Brittany en regardant tendrement la brune

Dire que Santana était touchée par les paroles de la blonde aurait été un euphémisme. Brittany ne cessait de la surprendre de jours en jours. Certes elle pouvait raconter les choses les plus étonnantes qui existent mais Brittany était réellement la fille la plus exceptionnelle qu'elle connaissait.

«San, tu pleures encore » constata la blonde, tirant l'autre fille de sa rêverie

Santana essuya ses larmes.

« Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire...Je t'aime.» finit par dire Santana

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Brittany.

«On ne devrait pas y retourner ? » demanda Brittany

« Est-ce qu'on peut rester encore cinq minutes ici ? » demanda Santana en retour

Comprenant que sa petite amie voulait profiter de quelques minutes de calme avant de devoir faire face à la réalité, Brittany murmura un _'D'accord' _avant d'appuyer sa tête sur celle de Santana.

* * *

_Au même moment dans l'auditorium_

Brittany venait à son tour de quitter l'auditorium en courant. Tout le monde se regarda l'air abasourdi.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ?» demanda Artie

soupira, il savait qu'il allait devoir donner des explications à ses élèves.

« De quoi parlait Santana, Finn ? » demanda Rachel

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, je... » commença-t-il

« Finn, quelqu'un a entendu une conversation entre Santana et toi il y a deux jours. » le coupa .

Finn compris immédiatement de quelle conversation son professeur parlait et savait que cela ne pouvait pas être bon.

« Tu veux peut-être leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce que j'ai à dire ensuite » finit Mr Shue

Finn hocha la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé principalement parce qu'il savait qu'il allait recevoir de nombreux regard de désapprobation et de déception.

« Il y a deux jours, j'étais avec Rory dans le couloir, lorsque Santana s'est approchée de nous. Elle a commencé à s'excuser mais c'était en fait juste une façade pour nous insulter une fois de plus. Au début je n'ai rien dit mais au moment ou elle s'éloignait j'ai perdu mon sang froid et...je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne sortait pas elle ne sortait pas tout simplement du placard.» finit-il en murmurant et en baissant la tête

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas un de choc par rapport à cette information sur Santana. Ils étaient en effet déjà tous plus au moins au courant que Santana n'était pas complètement hétéro voir qu'elle était lesbienne, il suffisait de la regarder avec Brittany pour le comprendre. Non ils étaient plutôt abasourdis par l'action de Finn.

« Je sais que j'ai eu tort mais j'en tellement avais ras-le-bol de ces remarques que j'ai juste craqué » reprit-il

Kurt fut le premier à réagir.

« Finn, tu ne forces jamais une personne à sortir du placard. Jamais ! Peu importe la manière dont se comporte cette personne avec toi. Se rendre compte qu'on est gay est quelque chose de difficile à gérer c'est pourquoi on doit avoir le choix du moment ou on l'admet finalement à tout le monde. Tu lui as juste retiré ce choix et l'a poussé à faire une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Je sais comment Santana peut être mais ce que tu as fait Finn va bien plus loin que tout ce qu'elle a pu te dire.»

Finn ne se tut. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait pertinemment que Kurt avait raison. Il avait été fatigué du comportement de Santana et avait voulu lui faire du mal en retour. La vérité c'est que dès que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il les avait regrettés.

«Et pourquoi Santana a-t-elle parlé de Brittany ? » demanda Mercedes

Finn baissa la tête, honteux.

« Il se peut que j'ai dit à Santana qu'elle n'arrivait pas à admettre à tout le monde qu'elle aimait Brittany et qu'elle était effrayée que cette dernière ne l'aime pas en retour »

Les autres furent encore plus choqués par cet aveu que le précédent. Tout le monde au Glee Club savait que Brittany aimait Santana. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Sinon pourquoi resterait-elle aux côtés de la brune ? Sans compter la proximité des deux et la façon dont Brittany regarde Santana.

« Mec, tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup là ! » constata Puck

« Si seulement ça ne s'arrêtait que là » intervint « La nièce de Reggie Salazar a entendu ce que tu as dit Finn. Elle l'a dit à son oncle et il a exploité cette information dans une pub à l'encontre de Sue. C'est pourquoi Santana était aussi bouleversée. »

« Oh mon Dieu » murmura Kurt comprenant ce que ça impliquait

C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Non seulement elle allait devoir annoncer son homosexualité à sa famille avant d'être prête mais en plus de cela tout l'Ohio allait être au courant.

« Je...je n'ai jamais souhaité que ça arrive, ! Je ne savais pas que... » dit Finn

Ce n'était pas faux et les autres le savait. Jamais Finn n'aurait pu savoir que ses propos entraîneraient une telle chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? » demanda Finn

soupira.

«Tous les autres vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Le mash-off est terminé ! » dit-il

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, même Rachel ne broncha pas. Les News Directions récupérèrent leurs affaires et sortir tandis que les Troubletones se dirigèrent vers les coulisses pour se changer.

« Finn, demain à la première heure, Shelby, Santana toi et moi irons dans le bureau de Figgins. Si les raisons de Santana sont compréhensibles, la violence n'est pas acceptable.» reprit Schuester une fois tout le monde partit

« Mais elle risque d'être suspendue et ne pourra pas participer aux Sectionnals ! » s'exclama Finn

«Finn, Santana est une des meilleures chanteuses des Troubletones mais Will a raison, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça » ajouta Shelby

« Et même si je ne participe pas, les Troubletones vont quand même vous mettre une raclée. »

, Shelby et Finn se retournèrent en direction d'où venait la voix. Ils virent Santana et Brittany qui descendaient, main dans la main, les escaliers de l'auditorium. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils remarquèrent les yeux encore rougis de Santana.

« Où sont tous les autres ? » demanda l'hispanique

« Ils viennent juste de partir » répondit

«Est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? »

hocha la tête.

« Santana...» commença-t-il

«Oui, le bureau de Figgins demain à la première heure. J'ai entendu.» interrompit Santana

« , est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser quelques minutes s'il vous plaît » demanda soudainement Finn.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

« Je ne vais pas le gifler à nouveau si ça peut vous rassurer » dit Santana

Ce fut la seule confirmation dont les deux profs avaient besoins. Ils sortirent tous deux de l'auditorium en disant au trois adolescents qu'ils les verraient demain.

« Je suis désolé, Santana. Je voulais me venger alors j'ai choisi le seul point faible que je te connaissais. C'est un sujet très personnel pour n'importe qui et j'aurais au moins dû ne pas le crier dans le couloir. Même ne rien dire du tout. Cependant je n'ai jamais voulu que tout l'Ohio le sache. Je sais que ça ne change rien à la situation mais je suis vraiment désolée.» dit Finn sincèrement

«J'ai dépassé les bornes il y a deux jours. Je suis aussi désolée pour ça. Je comprends que tu voulais me faire payer en retour. Quant à tout à l'heure, je n'aurais probablement pas dû te gifler. Désolée pour ça aussi. Bien entendu si tu répètes ce que je viens de dire à qui que ce soit je ferais de ta vie un enfer sur terre.» répondit Santana

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Santana ne dise :

« Je suppose que je te verrais demain dans le bureau de Figgins.»

Finn hocha la tête et les filles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

«J'aime Santana. » dit Brittany en se retournant «Si tu oses dire qu'il se peut que ce ne soit pas le cas encore une fois tu le regretteras »

Santana sourit en voyant le choc sur le visage de Finn. Brittany ne s'énervait que très rarement. A vrai dire elle ne l'avait vu énervé qu'une seule fois, l'année dernière avec cette histoire de t-shirt et encore ce n'était pas grand chose. Santana était sûre que Brittany réellement énervé était encore plus effrayant que lorsque Snixx était de sortie.

Elle regarda ensuite la blonde qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. C'était tout Brittany, elle pouvait menacer quelqu'un tout en ayant l'air gentille et innocente.

Santana savait que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, entre le rendez-vous dans le bureau de Figgins, annoncer à sa famille qu'elle est lesbienne et la sortie de la pub à la télévision, sa vie allait être assez mouvementée. Cependant, il y avait tout de même une lumière au bout du tunnel, un point positif aux actions de Finn. Quand tout ce sera enfin calmer, elle pourra enfin s'afficher avec Brittany, et elles feront toutes les deux face aux murmures et aux regards des autres. Elle n'était pas seule.

Santana était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Brittany s'était retournée, lui avait sourit et avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie la tirant par la main. Ce n'est que lorsque le blonde demanda, _San, tu viens ?_,qu'elle sortit de sa rêverie. Elle sourit, s'avança au niveau de la blonde et lui murmura :

« Je t'aime »


End file.
